I'll Waiting For You
by Nikita Yuana
Summary: Jack berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan menunggu sahabat barunya itu kapanpun dia akan kembali... Summary ngaco, baca aja langsung


_Normal POV:_

"Jaaack! Jangan lari cepat-cepat! "Seru gadis berambut pirang yang biasa dipanggil Claire, berusaha mengejar sahabat barunya.

"Cepat! Kau jadi ikut apa tidak? "Balas Jack tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Claire dan Jack, sepasang sahabat baru yang menjalin persahabatan di desa bernama Mineral town. Claire adalah pelajar tingkat senior dari kota, yang sedang berlibur di desa kecil itu. Begitu pula Jack, cucu dari pemilik peternakan luas yang cukup sukses di Mineral town.

Claire terengah-engah. Tidak dapat mengimbangi lari pemuda itu. Sore ini Jack mengajak Claire jalan-jalan. Claire bertanya ke mana arah tujuan mereka dari tadi, tapi Jack tidak juga memberi taunya.

Kedua remaja itu berlari menaiki bukit Mother's Hill. Jack menaiki bukit itu dengan semangat, seolah sudah setiap hari bukit itu ia naiki. Keluar dari daerah peternakan milik kakeknya, melewati hutan, air terjun dewi, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di kawasan Mother Hill. Di tengah-tengah jalan setapak yang cukup panjang, Claire menghentikan langkahnya dan menggelosor di tanah. Claire berusaha memanggil nama Jack, tapi Jack masih saja asyik menaiki bukit itu.

"Jack~~. "Panggil Claire lemah. Tidak ada jawaban.

"WOI! ! JAAACK! ! ! "Teriak Claire sebal.

Jack yang merasa namanya diserukan, berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Melihat Claire yang tertinggal cukup jauh dan menggelosor di tanah, Jack menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari.

"Kau tidakapa-apa? "Tanya Jack khawatir.

"Capek tau'! "Protes Claire sambil memukul bahu Jack keras-keras.

"Aduh! Ya, iya, sabar. Tuh, sudah mau sampai. "Kata Jack sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Jack bangkit dan mengulurkan tanganya. Ia tersenyum pada sahabat barunya itu. Claire tersenyum manis dan meraih tangan Jack. Jack menarik tangan Claire dan membantunya menaiki sisa tanjakan di bukit itu. Genggaman tangan Jack membuat pipi Claire memerah. Sesampainya di atas bukit, Claire _ngosh-ngoshan_ sambil menumpukan kedua tanganya di lutut sementara Jack sudah berlari lagi, entah ke mana.

Jack memanggil nama Claire dengan suara merdunya.

"Hey... Claire! "Serunya.

Claire yang masih kelelahan, mengangkat wajahnya. Mata Claire membesar. Pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang sungguh indah. Pemandangan khas perbukitan. Bunga-bunga berwarna pink bermekaran dengan indahnya. Hamparan rumput nan hijau menambah keindahan tempat itu. Pohon-pohon berdiri dengan kokohnya. Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang membuat Claire terkesan.

Jack melepas topi kesayanganya, yang entah kenapa selalu ia pakai terbalik itu. Mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit biru yang cerah, dan membiarkan rambut coklatnya yang lembut tertiup angin sepoi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum dengan damai. Seolah tak pernah ada masalah dalam hidupnya.

Mata Claire tak bisa lepas dari sosok Jack yang berada di hadapanya dari tadi. Tak terasa kedua pipinya sudah kembali merona. Jack tak terlihat seperti biasanya. Jack yang ia kenal selama ini adalah Jack yang kekanak-kanakan dan suka mengganggu. Tapi kali ini Jack keliatan... Keren?

"Hoi! Ngapain bengong? Sini. "Ajak Jack.

Claire tersadar dari lamunanya, dan kemudian berlari menghampiri Jack. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon. Umur pohon itu sudah sangat tua, sehingga berukuran besar, dan dapat melindungi tubuh dari sengatan matahari di musim summer yang hampir berakhir.

Mereka mengobrol dengan santai sambil menikmati belaian angin. Belaian angin lembut itu menandakan bahwa summer akan segera berkahir, dan tanda datangnya fall yang akan menggantikan tugasnya. Tapi, kemudian mereka kehabisan ide untuk menyambung obrolan ini. Keduanya terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Claire membelai rerumputan yang tumbuh di sekitarnya, dan Jack memandang langit cerah yang sudah mulai berwarna jingga.

"Claire. "Panggil Jack pelan.

"Apa? "Claire menatap Jack yang berada di sampingnya.

Jack terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Claire lekat-lekat. Claire hanya bisa heran dengan sikap Jack itu. Terlihat semburat warna pink di kedua pipi Jack. Membuat Claire semakin heran. Tatapan Jack pada Claire terlihat begitu serius. Bukan Jack yang seperti biasanya.

_Claire's POV:_

_Jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan dia akan menyatakan perasaanya padaku? Ah! Mikir apa aku ini! ? Jack kan sahabatku. Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal itu. _Pikirku. Cukup lama Jack memandangi wajahku dalam diam. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku menanti kata yang akan terucap dari mulut Jack dengan hati berdebar-debar.

_Ayo dooong... Cepat... _

"Claire... Aku... Aku... "Kata Jack terputus-putus.

Aku masih menatapnya dalam diam. Menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya dengan harapan memenuhi hatiku.

"Aku... "Kata-kata Jack terputus. Jantungku semakin berdebar di luar tempo yang seharusnya. Aku tidak sabar menanti kelanjutanya.

"Aku lapar. Kita kembali saja yuk? "Kata Jack dengan cepat.

_Gubraak! _

Aku bergubrak-ria. Secara harfiah. Aku bangun dari posisi gubrakku sambil mengelus-elus punggungku yang terbentur tanah berumput.

_Jack's POV:_

_Dasar bodoh! Nggak becus! Bodoh! Gila! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoooh! ! ! Masa' hanya menyatakan perasaan seperti itu saja tidak bisa! ? _Aku mengumpat diriku sendiri dalam hati atas ketidakmampuanku.

Aku dan Claire akhirnya turun dari bukit sore ini. Aku menuruni bukit sambil masih mengumpat dalam hati. Begitu susahnya mengungkapkan perasaan ke _cewek_ satu ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kalau tidak hari ini... Mungkin besok masih bisa. Aku memandang Claire yang sedang berjalan di depanku sambil sesekali meloncat riang _nggak_ jelas. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. _Iya, masih bisa besok... _

Sesampai di Inn tempat Claire menginap, Aku pamit sambil tersenyum riang padanya. Aku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin di hadapanya.

Saat tiba di rumah, aku langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Aku bertekad, aku harus mengatakan perasaanku besok pagi. Aku sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk kuucapkan pada Claire besok. Sampai malam tiba, dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

_Claire's POV:_

"Tadi jalan-jalanya ke mana Claire? "Tanya Ann sambil merapikan bantal-bantal di atas tempat tidur di asrama _cewek. _

"Ke ladang bunga di Mother Hill. Pemandanganya indah lho. "Kataku sambil meminum segelas air putih.

"Ooh... Kamu sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya apa belum? " Pertanyaan Ann itu membuatku tersedak dan batuk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ann ngomong apa sih! ? "Mukaku mulai memerah.

"Hahaha. Jangan kira akutidak tau Claire. "Kata Ann santai sambil duduk di pinggir kasur.

"_Hengh..._ Belum. Dan sepertinyatidak akan pernah. Dia juga sepertinya tidak menyukaiku yang "seperti itu". "Kataku lesu.

"Masa sih? Jangan pesimis dulu... Ya sudah, kamu mending tidur dulu ya. Aku mau membantu ayah lagi. "Kata Ann riang.

Ann memang sangat baik. Dia juga salah satu sahabatku di desa ini. Ann adalah putri dari pemilik Inn tempatku menginap ini. Meskipun kelihatan tomboi dari luar, sebenarnya dia anak perempuan yang berhati tegar dan lembut. Kudengar, ibunya meninggal sejak dia kecil. Dia bahkan sempat mengeluarkan airmatanya saat menceritakan hal itu padaku.

Aku mengangguk, dan menuju tempat tidur. Tapi Hp-ku berdering. Aku mengangkatnya dengan malas saat melihat nama yang terlihat di layar HP-ku.

"Halo? Ada apa Onii-san? "

_-Skip-_

"_Haah... _Iya, iya Aniki-ku sayang. Aku mengerti. Sudah ya. "

_Klik. _

Telpon kuputus.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui Ann.

"Ann... Aku musti pulang... "Kataku memelas pada Ann.

_Jack's POV:_

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju "Doug's Inn". Hari ini memang masih jam 8 pagi, dan kemungkinan Claire masih sarapan di Inn. Tapi aku bertekad untuk mengutarakan perasaanku pada Claire pagi ini juga. Aku sudah menyiapkan kata-kata ini sejak tadi malam. Aku juga sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Aku tidak peduli pada jam yang masih sepagi ini, tidak peduli pada seruan kakek yang memperingatkan untuk jangan pergi dulu, tidak peduli pada orang-orang lain di sekitarku yang memandangku dengan tatapan heran, tak peduli apakah akhirnya perasaanku ini akan diterima oleh Claire atau tidak. Pokoknya aku harus menyatakan perasaan yang sudah memuncak ini.

Sampai di Inn, aku tidak mendapati sosok Claire. Aku hanya melihat Ann yang sedang menyapu lantai, pak Doug yang mengelap gelas, dan Gray yang sedang sarapan dengan tenang. Aku menghampiri Ann dan menanyakan Claire.

"Ann! Claire ada? "Tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Eh, Jack? Claire tidak memberi taumu? Claire pulang hari ini. Tadi pagi sudah berangkat ke pelabuhan. "Jawabnya dengan nada menyesal.

Jawaban Ann membuatku membeku. Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Pak Doug menatapku prihatin. Gray menatapku datar.

"Hoi! "Bentakan Gray menyadarkanku.

"Dia pergi belum lama. Kalo kaumenyukainya, kejar dia! "Kata Gray.

Seketika, aku berlari dari tempat itu. Melintasi Rose Square, dan kulanjutkan dengan lari sekencang yang kubisa ke arah pantai. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah berharap, agar kapal yang ditumpangi oleh Claire belum berangkat.

Sampai di pantai, Aku langsung menuju pelabuhan. Aku mengitarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sosok Claire, tapi aku tidak menemukanya. Kapal yang ditumpangi Claire pasti sudah berangkat. Harapanku sudah putus saat itu juga. Aku kembali ke peternakan kakek dengan badan lemas.

_Aku bahkan belum sempat mengutarakan perasaanku. Please, jangan pergi dulu. _

Harapanku sudah pupus. Badanku terasa semakin lemas. Mungkin karena penyesalan yang amat mendalam. Aku berjalan lemas menuju peternakan satu-satunya di Mineral town. Saat melewati "Doug's Inn", aku tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Sakit rasanya, meratapi bahwa Claire sudah tidak lagi berada di sana.

"Jack? "Kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Suara lembut yang sangat kukenal.

Aku menengok dengan lemas. Paling-paling itu orang lain yang akan menanyakan keadaanku setelah ditinggal Claire. Dan aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya. Saat kepalaku sudah berputar 90 derajat untuk melihat sang pemanggil, mataku membulat sempurna.

"C, Claire! ? "Seruku tidak percaya.

Aku menghampirinya dengan berlari. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi, dan menarik tas koper besar. Tapi arah jalanya berasal dari luar menuju ke dalam Inn. Aku bertanya padanya setengah berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! ? "Tanyaku.

"E, eh? Seharusnya kan aku yang nanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "Tanyanya balik.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitauku! ? "

"E, eh? "Claire tergagap menanggapi pertanyaanku.

Aku sempat melirik ke arah Ann dan Gray yang tak jauh di belakang Claire. Ann terkekeh pelan, lalu menarik tangan kakaknya untuk menjauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

"Le, lebih baik kita masuk dulu yuk? "Ajak Claire. Aku menurutinya.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberi tauku? "Aku mengulang pertanyaanku. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Sori... Soalnya ini mendadak sekali. Tadi malam kakakku Mark menelpon, dan memintaku pulang... "Katanya pelan sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa? "Tanyaku singkat.

"Libur musim panas sudah berakhir. Aku harus kembali sekolah di kota lusa. Kamu juga harus membantu kakek kan? "Kata Claire lembut sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku menunduk menahan emosi. Kedua tanganku saling meremas. Semua yang dikatakan Claire memang benar dan masuk akal. Dia memang harus mulai sekolah lagi lusa. Dan aku harus membantu kakek yang sudah tua. Tapi... Itu artinya aku harus berpisah dari Claire?

"Tapi... Ada yang belum kuutarakan. "Kataku pelan sambil masih menunduk.

"Ya... Bilang sekarang saja. Mumpung aku masih di sini. "Kata Claire santai sambil tersenyum simpul.

_Ann's POV:_

Aku dan kakak mengintip Claire dan Jack yang sedang berduaan dari atas tangga menuju lantai atas. Aku sangat antusias mengintip mereka, sementara kakak menanggapi ajakanku untuk mengintip dengan wajah malas. (NY:Iiih~Ann _Stalker_! *_Dues! -_dipukul Ann pake panci*Ann:Emang yang nulis siapa! ? )Karena cukup jauh, aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku melihat mereka ngobrol dengan pelan di meja pojok ruangan. Muka Jack tampak jelas memerah. Hihihi. Aku jadi ingin tertawa.

Tak lama, Aku melihat Popuri yang baru saja masuk. Aku langsung memanggil-manggil namanya pelan dan melambaikan tanganku. Popuri menghampiriku dan kakak dengan tampang heran. Lalu aku mengajaknya untuk ikut mengintip Claire dan Jack.

Setelah beberapa menit ngobrol, tiba-tiba Jack menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

"AKU SUKA PADAMU CLAIRE! "Seru Jack lantang.

Aku menga-nga lebar sambil melotot kaget. Selebar pispot yang terbuka. Popuri hampir melonjak, tapi kak Gray keburu menutupi mulut Popuri agar dia tidak berteriak. Tanpa sadar, aku loncat-loncat girang sambil mencengkram kedua pundak kakak. (NY:Kasian banget Gray. Sini kupeluk. Ma... ? -sambil kedip-kedip _gajhe_-. Gray:Ogah! -ngibrit-)Setelah puas loncat-loncat, aku kembali meneruskan kegiatanku. Aku memperhatikan Claire. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan sama merahnya dengan Jack.

Claire tersenyum kecil, lalu mengaggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merahnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Kami bertiga sebagai penonton juga ikut tersenyum. Selanjutnya... Terserah mereka.

"Ya udah, yuk Popuri. Ke kamar cewek aja. _Nggak_ usah ganggu mereka lagi. "Kataku setengah berbisik sambil menarik tangan Popuri. Dia hanya mengangguk riang.

Kami ke kamar asrama _cewek, _sedangkan kakak kembali ke asrama _cowok. _

_Claire's POV:_

"Ma, makasih Claire! "Seru Jack senang padaku.

Tapi aku teringat sesuatu. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Jack di sini. Sangat ingin. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Inilah derita pelajar. Seandainya saja aku ini orang dewasa seperti kak Mark di kota, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi punya tuntutan untuk belajar dan bisa terus bersama orang yang dia sayang. Aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Ta, tapi aku masih harus pergi. Bagaimana ini? "kataku lirih.

Suasana senyap tercipta. Kami beruda terdiam.

"Aku akan menunggumu! "Kata Jack tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Menatap wajah Jack yang teduh. Ia tersenyum damai, persis seperti senyumnya saat di puncak bukit. Senyumnya itu dapat membuat wajahku memerah. Sepertinya aku terpesona sama kerenya Jack. Hihihi.

"Aku menunggumu di sini. "Kata Jack mantap.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelah itu, kami mengobrol seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini kami tidak kehabisan ide untuk ngobrol, bahkan waktu yang ada sangat kurang jika aku sedang bersama Jack. Semua serasa berjalan cepat. Aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya.

Tak terasa jarum jam tanganku sudah menunjuk angka 11. 30. Sekitar setengah jam lagi kapal siang ke kota berangkat. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku melihat jam tanganku dengan tatapan _apa-tidak-bisa-waktu-ini-dihentikan-sebentar? _ Jack sepertinya mengerti hal itu.

"Aku antar kau ke pelabuhan ya. "Katanya lembut.

Aku menatapnya, lalu melukiskan senyum termanis yang kubisa. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku berdiri, dan memanggil Ann yang kuyakin sedang bersama dengan Gray dan Popuri.

"Ann... "Panggilku sambil melambaikan sebelah tanganku.

Ann menghampiriku. Singkat cerita, Ann, Gray, dan Popuri ikut mengantarkanku ke pelabuhan.

Aku berdiri di samping kapal yang akan mengantarkan ku pulang. Aku berpelukan dengan Ann dan Popuri, dan berjanji pada Ann akan datang untuk membantunya lagi jika liburan. Aku juga berpamitan dengan Gray. Begitu juga Jack. Pacar baruku. Ann, Popuri, dan Gray meninggalkan kami dengan alasan ingin mengurus sesuatu. Klasik. Aku melambaikan tanganku kuat-kuat pada mereka bertiga.

Aku meremas tarikan koperku. Aku tidak ingin pergi dulu. Ingin rasanya aku meluk Jack, dan menciumi pipinya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kulakukan. Memang aku ini apaan? Main meluk lalu menciumi pipi orang di pelabuhan. Aku _sweatdropped _dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Jack, aku pergi dulu ya. "Kataku pelan dengan menyungging senyum sebisaku.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini. Kau pasti akan kembali kan? "

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Aku mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecilku. Sebuah _scraft_ berwarna merah yang pernah kakak berikan padaku. Aku tidak pernah memakainya, tapi aku selalu menyimpanya baik-baik. Aku memakaikan_ scraft_ itu ke leher Jack.

Kutatap wajah tampanya lekat-lekat.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, tapi aku berani menyematkan sebuah ciuman kilat ke pipi kiri Jack. Mukaku langsung memanas dengan kelakuanku sendiri. Kulihat Jack merasakan hal yang sama. Aku berbalik, dan menaiki kapal di belakangku dengan cepat. Aku sempat berbalik untuk tersenyum pada Jack. Dia masih terpaku. Akupun menaiki kapal itu tanpa kata-kata lagi.

_Jack's POV:_

Claire sudah hilang ditelan oleh kapal itu. Bahkan kapal itupun sudah melesat menjauhi pelabuhan, dan mulai mengarungi lautan. Tapi pipiku masih terasa panas. Aku terdiam di tempatku. Tidak peduli pada deru ombak yang berusaha membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Aku berjalan pulang dengan tatapan kosong. Ann yang agaknya tau apa yang baru saja kualami, hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali masuk ke Inn. Akupun pulang dengan perasaan terbang melayang siang itu.

Aku tiduran di tempat tidur sambil menatap sehelai kain. Kain yang akan selalu kujaga sampai nanti. _Scraft_ merah pemberian Claire barusan.

_Tenang Claire. Aku pasti menunggumu. Tidak peduli seberapa lamanya. _

_-Fin-_

Yiiiiihaaa! Akhirnya jadi. Nikita seneng banget! Terima kasih semuanya! Dan... _RnR please? -puppy dog eyes-_


End file.
